We're a little different
by kiiarra3
Summary: Louis and Harry debate on their relationship in their flat after a pleasant night within the sheets. Angsty Louis and a tad of angsty Harry, however the focus relies more on Louis. Based on the song Read All About it by Emeli Sande. One of my older works.


"Do you ever wish it was different?" The voice was barely above a whisper, yet the younger of the two could feel the pain as it clung above them with the ability to turn this moment into turmoil and chaos.

He let his fingers dangle within the others palm for a few moments, his tongue fighting his brain as he sought to find the correct words for the response. "Lou," soft lips parted as the name that was so familiar to his tongue fell from them awkwardly. It bounced among the two, taunting for the older boy for a response.

"Do you?" The softened sunlight shown down on their naked skin as the older of the two boys rolled over to face the other, letting his hands run along Harry's chest lightly, fingertips tracing the extra nipples and the norm. His blues pleaded with the greens within long eyelashes, and he felt the younger boy tense.

"Of course I do." Lou let the gasp of breath he had withheld during the grueling time he had waited for an answer from the curly headed boy, holding the ever so familiar green gaze.

"But you know we can't," Hearing those words played by that deepened husky voice, Louis could've sworn he'd felt his heart drop.

"I know that, Haz." Lou responded, falling back against the sheets but letting his hand linger on Harry's chest.

It was a quiet few moments before either boy broke the quiet silence that had begun to suffocate the two within the sheets as their fingers playing among each other. "But do you wish we could tell the others?" Lou inquired, turning his head slightly to glance at the younger boy's reaction. It was slightly pained as he sought for words once more, brow furrowing and his arm began to tense with a slight discomfort.

"Management would have our heads." He returned, head lolling to the side. His cheek hit the coolness of the sheets as he met vivid blue eyes. He could always manage get lost in those eyes, it never failed. Sometimes, he would refer to them as an ocean, vast and distant as he found himself glancing within them. That was always one of the things that Harry had loved most about Lou.

"You've always brought them first." The accusation was more of a thought that wasn't meant to be spoken, and as soon as the heavy, thick words fogged the younger boy's ears, Lou regretted letting it slip.

"You know that isn't true, Louis," Harry brought himself up, heaving an arm over the older's side and placing it flat against the sheets, other hand finding a wrist.

"Why do you accuse me of that?" Harry couldn't possibly hide the hurt in his words as they tumbled out of those soft red lips. Those green eyes never left the blues.

"We have no other choice." Harry continued, bringing a leg over Lou's torso as he straddled atop of him, picking his words delicately, carefully.

"We're doing the best we can, Lou, and you know that." The older sighed, breaking eye contact and letting his head loll to the side, fingers curling around the younger's wrist.

"I know, Haz." His voice had softened, low and pained, forced to leave his lips as he held his breathe slightly.

Lou was suddenly aware of how close Harry had lowered himself to Lou's face; the feeling of soft breathing on his jawline had brought him out of his thoughts. His breathing hitched, arms tensing as he could feel Harry's green gaze upon him, watching every facial movement he would make.

"Haz," He more or less croaked, giving a hard swallow as he forced himself to stare at a place on the wall, Adams apple bobbing.

"What are you doing," his voice was shallow, forcing himself to speak as he finally brought his cerulean to greens, glancing momentarily to the cheeky grin that had begun to form on Harry's previously concentrated face.

"Nothing, Boo." Harry responded, his voice lazy but hinted at a slight tad of mischievousness as he rested his head on the older male's chest, bringing his legs to intertwine with the other's.

"Oh." Louis stated. It was unneeded, but his lips were forming before he could close them, his brain working against him. Harry merely ignored the older boy's response, bringing his hands to rest on the other's shoulders as he listened to his heart beating within his chest cavity.

There was nothing Louis would ever give for these moments, Larry moments, as their fans would call them. His face was unreadable as those cerulean eyes studied the slight view of the younger boy's face that he had, both of them deep in thought. Before his brain could register, he placed an arm around the boy's naked back and the other brought his hand to bury deep within that brown mess of curlied sex and bed hair. It was a blur, and the boy let out a deep, unidentified noise of approval as Louis kissed his hair, taking a deep inhale of his scent.

Everything was perfect again. for a while.


End file.
